Secrets, Lust and Lies
by longlivetonight
Summary: Miley and Selena have been bestfriends since grammar class but will that friendship survive when truth starts swirling their lives? Will they able to answer the questions Nick left unanwered and walked away?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So you might say 'Hey Kayley, don't you have like three stories going on? And now one more?' I know guys but this is a collab. Smilerlovatic1919 and I came put with this idea together. She is such a great writer and even sweeter person. So I am not gonna give a lot about the story. Just that its gonna be in Miley's and Selena's POV. I will write Selena's and Smilerlovatic1919 will write Miley's. So go on read!**

Miley and Selena are best friends. Selena is dating nick. There are some secrets Nick has.

* Nick and Miley cuddling and kissing*

Selena doesn't know about her best friend and boyfriend until one day...

*Miley and Nick kissing, Selena walks in stares at them and runs out crying*

Nick has one more big secret that Miley doesn't know too..

*Nick arguing with Troy and Joe in a hotel room. Joe and Troy point guns at Nick*

Then something tragic happens...

*Nick is hanging from the ceiling fan*

Miley and Selena are left alone to deal with this tragedy. Nick is dead and they have to find out why he committed suicide.

Find out what happens in

Secrets, lust and lies


	2. Chapter 2

**Miley's POV**

Elvis woke me up, sniffing my hand. He was on the bed, a cap in his mouth. I sat up and patted him on the back. He dropped the cap on my lap and looked at me with sad eyes. I looked at the cap. It was Nick's. He had left it a week before when he came to drop Elvis. 'I know, I miss him too.' I whispered. Elvis came near me, trying to cuddle. I took him in my arms hugging him. 'We are gonna be fine. We are gonna be fine.' I tried to console him as well as me. I looked at the photoframe hanging on the wall opposite my bed. Selena had an 'awww' face as she held her birthday cake in her hand that I and Nick had made her. We were happy a month ago, we were happy a week ago.

**Selena's POV**

I stared outside my window, watching the sun partly hiding itself behind the clouds. I sipped my coffee and turned around, walking to my bed. I sat on it. There was a photo lying there, me and Miley smiling widely at the camera, our arms wrapped around each other. Nick had taken that picture last month on my birthday. It burned me. It hurt to think about the memory, the people behind it and the lies that surfaced. I stared longingly at the photo. My eyes started to drop tears, my heart no longer able to take the pain. I moved my attention to my phone. Demi had left a voice mail. 'Sel you need to pick up my calls. If I don't hear from you by the end of the day, I am flying to New York at that vary instant. Its been three days since Nick's funeral...I hear from Miley you haven't talked to her yet. Make your peace, Sel. She is miserable. Its her fault and I know you feel cheated but you need to find a way to forgive her. She is your friend.'


	3. Chapter 3

Miley's** POV**

I walk into my room where Elvis is laying, I look at him and start crying all over again, knowing Nick isn't coming back. I miss him. It is cold and rainy out, I am sipping his favorite tea, lemon with just one packet of sugar in his favorite coffee mug.

I also miss my best friend Selena. I know I did wrong. I know Nick and I shouldn't have done anything.

Nick wanted me to take Elvis. I run my hands through my short blonde hair, I cut it after Nick died. I couldn't keep my long hair. It reminded me of Nick telling me how good it looked.

The past couple days have been hard. My sister, Demi has been staying here with me every night. She's been talking to Selena too, helping us both.

I have talked to other people besides my sister. Demi is the only one who understands.

My mom has been supportive too. She came over a lot as well so have Brandi and Noah. But it's not the same. I saw Kevin, Nicks older brother but nothing is the same. I remember when I first told him I loved him. It was all awkward. It wasn't sweet, but it was just Nick and I miss his voice.

_'I don't know what to say.' Nick said quietly._

_I stared at him and said softly, 'You know I love you Nick and I know its not gonna work.'_

_' Selena's a great girl. I love her.' Nick said._

_'I know it's just hard' I closed my eyes as he rejected me._

But it still happened. We slept together that night. It was sweet and romantic for me but then it was over.

I saw him run after Selena, leaving me completely broken on his bed.

I love her dearly, I really do. She's my best friend. I hope that we can finally rekindle our friendship. Find out why Nick killed himself. He had no reason to. There were so many secrets That we both needed to figure out. I have a feeling it has to be together.

* * *

**Selena's POV**

I run out of the kitchen to the living room and open the door to my apartement. I just know who it is.

The petite blond smiles at me and opens her arms. I plung into my sister and start crying all over again.

We stand there by the door, hugging.

'I am so sorry I couldn't make it earlier. Harry had a meeting in Dubai so we had to add an extra day. How are you?' my sister asks me, as we go inside.

We sit on the couch.

'I am good.' I lied.

'Demi told me about what happened the day before he died. I am sorry Sel.' she says, referring to Nick and Miley.

'Taylor I miss him.' I cried, and she took me in her arms again. 'More I miss Miley.'

I sit straight and continue, my sobs starting to thin out 'I want to find a way to forgive her. I really do. But then I don't know...'

'Just calm down, Sel. You don't have to think about this now. Give it some time. And trust me you are not gonna lose her. I will make you some coffee. Okay?'

I nod.

As she left, my mind went back to that day. The day before Nick hanged himself.

_I had made some waffles and had decieded to take some for Nick._

_I used my key to enter his apartement. I walked happily to his bedroom door. Only what I heard next took away the floor underneath my feet. _

_'Oh Nick this...' Miley's voice was low._

_I was scared to even open the door. But I figured I had to do it._

_With my heart beating faster than it should I opened the door._

_Miley and Nick were tangled up in the sheets._

_I dropped the parcel in my hand._

_I turned away immediately, tears rolling down._

_I felt Nick chase me but I couldn't even look at him. I just walked away._

I wipe away the fresh tears and pull out my phone from my pocket. I press Miley's digits.

'You have reached Miley's phone. Leave a message after the beep.' her chirpy voice says.

'Hey Miles. I need to talk to you. Call me asap.'


End file.
